Ninnx
I am the chosen one- ninnx ninnx is a fire guardian who soon became the chosen one and had the element of the rests of his friends and was a young child and turned older fast during a fight between him and a dark spirt to bring tux and ninja back, he was born in 2003 but he currently looks 17, he has a crush on a girl named juilen who turned older too. and has a older brother named tray who turned older fast way before ninnx did and turned to the dark side and was later turned back, he is the youngest brother of ninja and the apprentice of ninja as well, as a kid he liked tux and ninja and hanged out with them until he lost both of them leading him to become a cadet and was revealed to be the fire guardian, he later grew older fast bringing back tux and ninja, he then goes with ninja and tux on some missions until they finally returned to blocklan, after a short mount of time ninnx met blade and blade teh pup and luna, they 4 became team mates, ninnx then reunited with juilen and juilen's younger brother stan and younger sister leela and the pup kai nad teh wallaby zane met ninnx too, but then ninnx faced transdon a few times, he went on several missions with blade. then he later confronts transdon and defeats him, he soons discover transdons master DUN DUN DUNN THE DARK EMPEROR! Ninnx killed him 2 times until september where he alice dek cloie stan juilen ninja went after him finding the 4 items ninnx then defeats him for good but then encounters a new emperor who is later revealed to be dark emperors brother after he got killed 9 times and revealed his face ninnx defeated him, when junilor rised ninnx was shocked and attempted to stop junilor but he was unable to kill junilor he would help ninja and the rest fight agaisnt the empire and junilor he has a astromech droid named R2D7 And a nindroid named ninnx.2.0 he currently lives in a green house with stan, juilen, alice, dek, cloie, ternin, taylor, kayla, kanda, rek, kapper, kasy, and more friendsq Trivia * ninnx is the second character to become older fast in the rps the first being eric. * as a kid ninnx's outfit almost looked tux he first weared a black shirt then a white one that matches tux but however when he became a cadet he no longers wears them * ninnx has a obsession with tux and ninja as a kid he seems they cared for ninnx and allowed him in the apartment until ninja and tux both died and ninnx defended the city until they were brought back to life * ninnx currently is seen with blade, blade the pup and luna, witch is possibly because ninja and tux are busy with other importent things and ninnx has to protect acm city while they are trying to do something * ninnx is the first character to still has a kids voice the second being stan and the third being dek * ninnx's character is based on anakin and lloyd. he has a scar he is the chosen one, he has all elements, he has hate and anger sometimes, and he is the golden guardian * ninnx's first fire guardian outfit was replaced with a second version that later got destroyed * ninnx's current guardian outfit is based almost as ninjas exxcept it has gray sholder pads and ninnx has a robe on the outfit * ninnx's lightsaber was oringinaly gonna be orange but he then got a blue one later * ninnx has a little hate on chip, cause he hates tux and lenny sometimes, * ninnx doesn't like ian and anthony that much as ninja does, * ninnxs hair used to be short but now he has the same hair as ninjas exxcept its the same color of ninnxs hair * its unknown how ninnx's hair grew fast. its possible that ninnx made himself grow that hair eather that he wants to be a brave guardian or just wants his hair to be that way * its unknown if ninnx ever got his own keytool he possibly didn't due that he has elemental powers he seems to uses those instead of a keytool * even though ninnx is not the only fire guardian but tech is a master of fire * ninnx somehow dislikes the fact that tech is stronger then him a little but ninnx will still respect him * ninnx somehow has tronic powers like ninja * its possible that ninja's tronic powers might be connecting to ninnx witch means ninnx might also have the same power as ninja its unknown if he ever changed his form yet * although he and tux had a close relutionship its possible that tux is protecting ninnx like ninja tech and blade are * ninnx's mentor is not only ninja but when hes with blade it seems blade is his mentor as well and its unknown if tech and tux are ninnx's mentors as well * when larry was young he had the same hair and face like ninnx exxcept his hair was brown when larry was young * ninnx was oringinaly gonna be a kid for the intire rp but it changed that he would be older and a main character of the rps * ninnx appears in every rp since his first appearince * its unknown how juilen got older fast too its possible that during the fight with the monster ninnx was fighting she was somehow inside dots diner and made her older its possible cause these 2 are having a loveing relaionship * ninnx and juilen's sister leela have played together a few times * when ninnx was liveing in tuxs old apartment room with stan the room was destroyed by chip causeing ninja to be very displeased. includeing ninnx and stan * ninnx has a nindroid named ninnx.2.0 witch is his own nindroid to protect blocklan city with the others who are still there protecting it * ninnx liked to go swiming in the beach in acm city until it got closed down *its unknown if ninnx ever met dantdm *for some reason tech hates ninnx witch kinda makes ninnx unhappy witch also led them both into fighting *he doesnt like it when people (even tech) says hes not the chosen one. *when he first met dek the nindroid it seems they became friends *he fixed the hotel 1 with his powers *alice's brother cody has the same hair as ninnx Category:Main characters Category:Blocklanders Category:Kids Category:Kids who turned older fast Category:Guardians Category:Force users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Killer16 family Category:Written by Carrotkiller101